Connected
by Ysiria
Summary: Tadashi enjoyed chatting with people online. One day he got aquaintened with Ennoshita Chikara, and they became internet buddies. Internet buddies AU from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt given to me on tumblr (ma-je-s-capharnaum) by a friend. I ended up writting multiple drabbles for this AU =w= Well, this first chapter doesn't really feel finished without the second, but I wrote it under a time limit (I wanted to try writing following some rules). Also this ship really needs more love.

This is an Internet Buddies AU, and I'm the only one that proofread it so, if you spot some mistakes, tell me! It'll help me improve.

* * *

Tadashi was only 11 when he discovered that internet could be used outside school researches. He was amazed by all the possibilities, all those people he could meet just from his computer. Of course he wasn't careless; his parents had told him about the dangers of internet. But he still enjoyed himself while being careful. He thought the people he met online were more interesting than the people from his little town. So it became a ritual for him to go online every evening, for one hour at first, more when he grew up.

He was 15 when he first met a user named sleepyeyes. They didn't share personal information at first, just talked about their taste in music, books and movies. Though their favourites were different, they liked the same kind of books and movies. Sleepyeyes even filmed his own short movies, and promised to show them to Tadashi one day.

After a month of talking almost every evening, Tadashi decided he could trust him enough to tell him his name. After all, he had learnt a few days prior that Sleepyeyes' full name was Ennoshita Chikara, and that had made him really happy. So he wanted to show Chikara that he felt the same. And since they could trust each other, they started to talk more about their life, high school, their friends, funny things that happened during the day… Chikara was a year older than him, but Tadashi enjoyed their conversations more than the one he had with most of his classmates.

It was still two months later that Tadashi remembered Chikara's promise to show him his short movies. It was a hard and long process, because Chikara was actually embarrassed to show them to people he knew, and had hoped he would forget. But Tadashi was stubborn and Chikara finally sent him one. And it was really good in Tadashi's opinion, but it also gave him a feeling of déjà-vu. After watching it again and again, he realized the place was the neighbouring town; he went there once with school. He was thrilled, that meant Chikara didn't live far from him. Maybe they could meet?

It took him yet another two weeks to gather the courage to ask Chikara where he lived, and if they could meet. He agreed happily, and they settled for the next week-end, deciding to meet in Tadashi's town. His heart was pounding while he was waiting for his friend, and he glanced everywhere. They didn't trade photos so he didn't know what he looked like, but he would wear an orange button-up shirt so Tadashi could spot him easily. He himself was wearing a black shirt with "Tacos" written on it to be sure Chikara wouldn't mistake someone else for him.

"Yamaguchi?"

Hearts pounding even more, he turned, and here was Chikara. Tadashi nodded and they stared at each other for some time before the older teen said, slightly blushing, "You're so cute"


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't know if I like this chapter or not because I think I completly missed Ennoshita's character. But it bring a close to the previous one.

Once again, feel free to point out mistakes!

* * *

Chikara had been talking with Tadashi for months when they decided to meet up for the first time. It was nerve-wracking; he really hoped Tadashi would not be disappointed in him… The boy was so sweet when they talked, so interesting, he couldn't wait to spend some time with him, see the expression he would make when speaking…

When he got to the meeting place he spotted his date –he liked to call their meeting a date in his head– easily. He called out to him, and stayed silent for a while, taking in Tadashi's appearance. He was around his height, really lean, and cute freckles were covering his cheeks and nose. His nod was cute, and brought heat to Chikara's cheeks who whispered without realizing "You're cute".

After that, their day was kind of awkward, but they still enjoyed it. They exchanged phone numbers and talked even more. Tadashi often talked about a boy named "Tsukki", saying everything the latter said or did. At first Chikara found it endearing, his friend was sharing his daily life with him. But then he started to be bothered to see this name come up so often.

After their first meet Chikara didn't brought the fact he found the freckled teen cute anymore. He didn't say he found him endearing, interesting, and adorable, that he wanted to hold his hand, to comfort him when he was sad. And it bothered him to feel like that. Not the feelings he had for the boy, he accepted them long ago. But the jealousy he felt toward "Tsukki". He wanted to spend his days with him too, to make him laugh, smile… Those feelings were too overwhelming, and one day they overflowed.

One evening while they were talking over the phone, Tsukki's name was brought up again, and it was too much. Without meaning to, he snapped, not realizing Tadashi could be hurt by his words.

"If you're all about that Tsukki guy, why don't you call him?"

"… Sorry."

Tadashi's voice was so small and hurt when he whispered this word and hung up. Guilt washed over Chikara when he realized how harsh his words were, especially to someone like Tadashi, and he should know it. Jealousy took over him and it felt awful. And it didn't improve the following days; he didn't receive any message from the freckled boy, and the ones he sent didn't get any answer. And it was a feeling worse than being eaten up by jealousy…

He had to do something, anything, to make amend. One Friday, he faked being ill, and went to Tadashi's school, waiting for him. Teens passed him, until he spotted the freckled boy, walking with a tall blond guy. Spotting Chikara, the brunet stopped, surprised, and the blond's eyes fell on the older teen.

"Ennoshita-san?"

Tadashi's voice was surprised, and earing this name, the blond's eyebrows raised. Before they could sort their feelings, the blond intervened.

"So you're the short tempered wimp…"

"Tsukki!"

Ah, thought Chikara, so that was the Tsukki guy… Tadashi urged him away, staying behind, alone with the black-haired teen.

"Hey…" mumbled Tadashi.

Chikara's heart tightened. How was he supposed to say he was sorry? Tadashi used to be comfortable around him, and now he was avoiding his gaze. He took a deep breath. If he wanted their relationship to go back to how it was, he had to do it.

"I'm really sorry, for what I said to you… I was just jealous."

"Jealous?" Tadashi blinked.

"I know that's really lame, you have your friends but… You're always talking about this Tsukki… And-"

"But I talk to him about you" the boy cut him off.

Chikara stopped talking, dumbfounded. Tadashi was looking at him in the eyes, expectant, and that was unsettling, uncomfortable.

"Still, I shouldn't have snapped just because I want to spend more time with you, just because I thought you had feelings for-"

He stopped when he saw a freckled face coming closer, and felt lips on his nose.

"You" stated Tadashi "I have feelings for you."

It took time for Chikara's mind to take in those words, but when it did he felt silly. Still, he smiled, taking Tadashi's hand in his own.

"I should have told you instead of bottling things up"

Tadashi smiled. He had told Tsukki everything, and now it made sense that he called someone he didn't know a wimp. He'd probably guessed it. Chikara continued, embarrassed.

"Why my nose though?"

"I forgot I was a bit taller than you…"


	3. Chapter 3

This drabble was supposed to be 800 words long like the previous one, but it ended with 2000 words. I think it's the best I wrote for this AU, and even if there is one part I'm not satisfied with, I like the rest.

It wasn't proofread so please feel free to point mistakes! Also, if you have an idea for this AU don't hesistate to share, I'd like to write more for this AU~

* * *

Getting past their misunderstanding had been the first step to Tadashi and Chikara's relationship. Since then, the freckled teen had been more than happy. Nothing really changed; they mainly exchanged mails about their day, things they liked. But now those mails came with sweet, loving words that put a smile on his face. And he answers those with equally sweet messages, saying his boyfriend -that thought made him smile even more- that he couldn't wait for the next time they could see each other. That was probably the only downside to their -fairly new- relationship. They didn't live far from each other, but being high schoolers meant they couldn't go to the other's place as they liked. And since they got together, they hadn't managed to see each other once.

The need to see the other went both way, as Chikara said the next time they called each other. The longing in the older teen's voice made Tadashi smile; he really needed to see him. He thought about his work for high school, trying to see if he could go and see him.

"I really want to see you too", he started shyly "Maybe I can come see you next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday? Are you really free?"

Tadashi made an agreeing noise.

"I don't really have much to do for the following week... So it's fine"

"Then," the older boy started after a while "maybe you can stay the night if you want? My parents won't mind it..."

Tadashi didn't know if the idea made him happy or nervous. He bit his lips, worrying them while thinking about it.

"I really don't want to impose..."

"It's fine" the freckled boy could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice "they won't be here, I'll just let them know. You won't bother them."

The freckled boy smiled, happy, and agreed.

"Does that mean you're already planning to do it?"

Tadashi chocked on his sandwich, looking at his best friend like he had grown a second head.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Kei rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"You know it well. You're going to your boyfriend place, and his parents won't be there. Surely you're planning something."

"Tsukki! Stop that, we haven't kissed yet!"

The blond shrugged, and continued to eat for a while, before adding.

"It's not like you have to do it a certain order or wait between each step. Go the speed you want, nobody can judge you."

Tadashi pouted, cheeks tinted pink.

"Yeah well, I don't feel ready yet."

"Then be sure that boyfriend of yours knows it."

The freckled teen groaned. His best friend could be so embarrassing sometimes...

Friday evening, on the way to his boyfriend's house, Tadashi started to feel anxious. What his best friend had said kept going around in his head, and even if he didn't want to go that far yet, what if Chikara did? Would he feel sad if Tadashi said he wanted to wait a bit? It was just by a year, but after all he was older than him, and Tadashi had never asked if he had relationships before theirs... The robotic voice announced that next stop would be his, so the freckled teen took a deep breath. It was no use getting stressed over this, he was just happy being able to see his boyfriend again. He could worry latter. Taking his bag he smiled and got off the bus.

There was only one person at the bus stop, and Tadashi's heart started to beat frantically. His smile widened as he locked eyes with Chikara, who was walking toward him.

"Hey... I hope you had a nice trip"

The freckled boy nodded, trying to prevent his boyfriend from taking his bag for him.

"It was fine. I'm happy we could meet."

"I'm happy too", started Chikara with a smile "Let me take your bag."

Tadashi shook his head.

"It's fine I can carry it" He then looked anywhere but at the older boy. "You can take my hand if you want..."

And he did just that, first touching his hand gently, before taking it in his hand. He caught Tadashi's gaze before interlocking their fingers and whispered.

"That's even better."

The walk to Chikara's home was a bit long, but Tadashi wouldn't complain. They held hands the entire time, and once there he was directed to the couch while his boyfriend put his bag away -after some prompting to convince the freckled boy to let go of it-. It was too early to eat, but they drank iced tea together while chatting about their day. They had already did so by text, but this felt comfortable, earing each other's voice and the sound of the TV they didn't watch.

As time passed, Tadashi started to feel hungry, and his stomach started protesting. Embarrassed, he could feel his cheeks heating up, the older teen chuckling next to him. The latter then took his hand, smiling.

"Let's cook together."

Chikara got up, pulling on his boyfriend's hand to make him follow. Well he didn't have to, Tadashi would have followed either way, cooking together seemed really nice. As the host, Chikara had everything planned and took out everything they needed for a nice meal. They started to cut vegetable and meat, standing together so close their arms touched. Tadashi smiled, the contact felt nice. He could feel his boyfriend's warmth, and they continued to talk about whatever came to their mind. It was a really nice way to spend time together.

After their dinner, they went to Chikara's room to get ready for the night. Tadashi was excited to see his boyfriend's room for the first time. His eyes fell on the computer; which he probably used for his movies; his bed, and a futon laid down next to it. He also took in the movie posters, his school books, the patterns on his curtains and blanket. It felt like he was getting closer to him just by knowing his room. Or maybe he was just hopelessly in love and anything related to Chikara was precious to him.

"Do you want to watch some movie on my computer?" started the older teen "Or there is something on TV tonight you'd like to watch?"

Sitting on the edge of Chikara's bed, Tadashi started to think. He had no idea what was on TV tonight.

"I guess a movie would be nice."

Chikara nodded and went to his desk, Tadashi watching him intently. He had a really nice back, and nice arms, and Tadashi really thought he would wear proper pyjamas. Instead he wore an oversized t-shirt and shorts; just like Tadashi except his shirt was white and Tadashi's had some design on it. Sadly he had to stop his observation when his boyfriend turned to him to decide on what to watch. Then they both settled on the bed and focused on the movie, though their bodies got closer by the second… Soon enough Tadashi was resting his head on Chikara's shoulder, and the latter's arm was thrown around the freckled boy's shoulders. But it was late, and soon Tadashi started to yawn. With a smile, Chikara took hold of his upper body, laying him on the bed as a moved to sit on the edge.

Tadashi froze as soon as his back hit the mattress. The position was innocent, Chikara was sitting next to him, slightly hovering over him, but Kei's words came back to his mind. What if his boyfriend did want to go to that step? He was definitely not ready for that… His discomfort could be seen on his face, on the stiffness of his body, and Chikara frowned. Tilting his head, he asked with the most reassuring voice he could manage.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

The freckled boy tensed even more and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. No matter what were Chikara's intentions, they were going out. So he should be able to voice his fears and discomfort. The older teen would understand, no matter what. Exhaling, he opened his eyes again.

"It's just… I don't feel ready yet."

The silence dragged on as confusion settled on Chikara's face.

"Ready… For what?"

"For… well…" Tadashi muttered as he could feel his cheeks heat up. He whispered "doing it…"

After some time, realization settled itself on the older teen's face, and his cheeks tinted pink too as he understood what their position could imply. He straightened immediately, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, that's not what I was thinking. I just wanted to make you comfortable since you seemed tired…"

"It's fine" Tadashi shook his head "It's just… Tsukki said when someone invites their boyfriend over when no one is home, it's because of that and…" he looked at his boyfriend apologetically "Sorry I misunderstood your intentions."

Chikara smiled at him.

"If it helps, you will probably need to do the first step… So take your time."

Tadashi wanted to ask what he meant by that, but his boyfriend got up to turn off his computer. He turned to the freckled teen.

"We should probably sleep… Goodnight Yamaguchi."

And as Chikara got into his futon, Tadashi whispered a shy goodnight, pulling the blanket around him.

When Chikara woke up in the morning, he felt hot. He also realized he couldn't move his left arm. He did his best to open his eyes, and looked at his arm, which he couldn't see. Instead, his gaze fell on black hair. Tadashi was just next to him, hugging his arm like a pillow, his face on Chikara's shoulder, lips slightly parted. He looked peaceful, and so cute. Chikara couldn't help his smile, and ran his right hand in Tadashi's hair. They were soft, and really nice to the touch, so he continued until Tadashi stirred, opening an eye.

"Morning" whispered Chikara. But the only answer he got was a cute growl, and Tadashi burrowing his head higher, between his shoulder and his neck. The freckled boy's lips were on his skin, as he whispered his good morning. Silence stretched on as Chikara kept petting his boyfriend's hair, Tadashi breathing against his neck.

Suddenly, Tadashi jolted, using his arms to lift his upper body. He was not in Chikara's bed anymore; instead he was using the latter as a pillow. He didn't know how he got there.

"Sorry, I think I sleepwalked this night… Or something like that. I don't usually, I don't know how I got here, I mean-"

Chikara put his forehead against Tadashi's, smiling. And now, Tadashi could feel this smile against his lips, warm, a bit chapped, but so nice. It was their first kiss, and it was so sweet, Tadashi loved everything about it, even if he hadn't seen it coming. And he didn't see it end either, as his boyfriend's lips were gone before he could answer to the kiss.

"It's fine" started Chikara. "I don't mind. We can sleep like this tonight too if you want."

Tadashi smiled so bright, that proposition was really nice. He felt really happy, and the best way to show it was by planting his lips against Chikara's mouth, a kiss as innocent as their first one. It was a nice week-end that would end too fast…

On Sunday, Tadashi felt a little sad to leave. But hey had lunch together, before he had to take the bus, and it was fine. Because they didn't live far from one another, and because they messaged and called the other every day. And when they started to miss the other, they could meet just like this. So he was fine, and he kissed Chikara before getting in the bus.

Once he got home, he put his clothes away for laundry and put everything else away, before he remembered he had a best friend. Retrieving his phone, he typed a quick message.

[Tsukki, I'm home! Everything went well. I hope you had a nice week-end too!]

It didn't take long for Tadashi to get an answer from Kei.

[Thanks but I didn't need to know about how lovey-dovey you were. My week end was fine]

Tadashi almost threw his phone away. He really had an annoying best friend. (But he was still a nice best friend).


End file.
